Heat
by Belle Mortre
Summary: When the heat becomes too moch for two people, what will they do? VERY GRAHPIC! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T ENJOY EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES BETWEEN ROBIN AND STARFIE!Quick one fic


Ok, I'll tell you right now this is pretty much straight porn written in a fit of horny-ness, so if you aren't comfy with full out sex, just don't bother reading. But tell your horny friends!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steam rose off the bay in the heat of the night. In the tower the air-conditioner had been broken for three days and the air was heavy with humidity.

Starfire tossed and turned in her bed. She still couldn't sleep min this oppressive earth heat. Star had long since thrown off her blanket, which was now followed by her sheet.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out. This heat would be the death of her. Rising from her bed, Star caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

A long nude body covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. She threw her matted bed head hair into a loose bun, pulled on a short trench coat and flew silently out of her window, not realizing that a man's burning gaze followed her out into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't been able to sleep either.

He heat, combined with his unending desirous dreams of her, had made for another restless night. He pressed his long hard form against the cool window.

But even that provided little relief, for soon the glass had absorbed the heat of his bare skin, proving just to be another source of heat.

The he saw her.

The idol of his burning dreams.

She was disappearing into the distance and would soon be enveloped by the city.

Coming to a conclusion, he quickly dressed and followed at a run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind whipping through her hair was too pleasurable for words. There was nothing that could make her more comfortable at this moment.

Or so she thought.

Thunder peeled overhead and rain came crashing down. Beautiful, cool, precious rain that shattered the pounding heat.

She landed and began to walk the cool back alleys of the city. Still unaware that a dark desirous heat stalked behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He followed her through almost a mile of dark alleys. She never once heard him; the pounding rain muffled his footsteps.

This rain, which felt so good as it soaked through his clothes.

Now was the time. Now!

In a flash he had caught up behind her. He wrapped his hands around his hands around her slim waist and pulled her close against his hard body.

She turned, gasped "Robin!"

In an instant he had covered her mouth with his scorching lips. At first she fought back in shock. Then, as his hands messaged her ribs through the coat, she relaxed and melted beneath his touch.

Together they moved backwards until Starfire's back was pressed up against a building wall. His mouth never left hers.

She tore her lips away gasping in ecstasy. Robin's lips left a burning trail wherever they touched her: her throat, her collarbone, nipping softly at her ear. She threaded her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of Robin's hands untying the belt of her trench coat.

Heat rushed through their bodies and a need built inside them.

Robin's mouth slipped down to run in a searing blaze over her breasts.

"Robin?" She moaned.

"Shhh," he said. Thunder cracked overhead and the rain intensified. Robin stepped back long enough to rip off his shirt, jeans and boxers before crushing her hard against his chest.

She practically came off the ground then. Star shrugged out of her coat and it landed on the ground with a wet plod with the rest of Robin's clothes.

He felt his pulse and his breathing quickened as he felt her shift her body against him.

He snaked one hand between hem and found Starfire's warm, wet core.

Robin grinned into her neck at her sharp intake of breath when he pressed gently with his finger upon her sweet spot.

"Robin!" Her voice was like a sweet caress of pleasure.

Moaning, Starfire wrapped her legs around his waist until only he butt and hips were pressed against the wall. Water sluiced down over their skin. His tongue delved farther into the hot abyss of her mouth.

He groaned as she shifted her legs and welcomed Robin's into he body. With a final breath, he thrust into her core.

They stayed like that for a moment as her breath returned to normal and she moved to fit him better. Slowly, growing quicker every moment, Robin began to rock against her hips, thrusting deeper and deeper with each stroke.

Their pulses raced as they rose to a simultaneous climax. She screamed his name to the night as he found her g-spot and hit it again and again.

Finally they relaxed, Robin leaning heavily upon her body as they panted in unison.

The rain still pounded down but the thunder sounded more distant. The storm was moving away as quickly as it had come, leaving behind that same heat both in the air and in their bodies.

She only had enough energy left to kiss Robin's jaw.

He gazed down into her beautiful green eyes, her eyelashes were laden with raindrops, and grinned.

"Lets go home," he whispered.

Together they wrapped themselves in Starfire's oversized coat, gathered up Robin's soaking clothes and, holding tight to each other, flew back to the tower.

There they collapsed laughing onto her bed, trying hard not to wake the others. They stayed like that through out the night, oblivious to any heat besides the one they found in each other's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it. I warned you, so don't go blaming me if you were insulted. (Though I do apologize if you were)

_Ciao Lovers! _

_Belle Mortre_


End file.
